The U.S. games market is diversifying. The age group among male players is expanding significantly into the twenty five (25) to forty (40) age group. For casual online puzzle-style and simple mobile cell phone games, the gender divide is more or less equal between males and females. Females are being significantly attracted to playing certain online multi-user video games that offer a more communal experience, and a small hardcore group of young females are playing aggressive games that are usually thought of as being “traditionally male” games. The most loyal fan-base is reported to be for large role-playing games.
Obviously, computer-based home video game systems are more popular than ever. Modern technological advancements in gaming systems have resulted in literally hundreds of games with unprecedented depth and detail. To further the realism of these games, the market has responded with a wealth of input devices such as joysticks, steering wheels, foot-operated pedals and the like. However, one is faced with many compromises when these accessories are used at conventional desks. First, the desktop is not big enough to accommodate such devices. Second, one cannot fit a large, comfortable chair close enough to the desk. Third, there is no provision for a footrest to hold the pedal systems. Finally, the high-tech look of the gaming system is dampened by the business-like look of a conventional desk. While some gaming desks are available, they are typically cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which computer gaming system users can be provided with a desk system that addresses the above concerns. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,786 filed by Chung discloses furniture having compound foldable parts. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming systems and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,896 filed by Milazzo discloses a foldable table or desk. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming systems and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,783 filed by Goodsen discloses a portable collapsible workstation. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus tailored for computer gaming that possesses adjustable footrests and an expansive table top to accommodate computer gaming accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,838 filed by Bissu-Palombo discloses a foldable and assemblable desk. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus tailored for computer gaming that possesses adjustable footrests and an expansive table top to accommodate computer gaming accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,723 filed by Peterson discloses a portable collapsible self-assembling desk. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming systems and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,788 filed by Marschand et al discloses a laptop computer desk. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus tailored for computer gaming that possesses adjustable footrests and an expansive table top to accommodate computer gaming accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,113 filed by Benson discloses a foldable and portable furniture. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming systems and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,514 filed by Brown et al. discloses a ready to use foldable computer desk. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming systems and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.
The prior art appears to disclose furniture that is designed for computer systems. The prior art does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is specifically adapted for computer gaming system applications and that possesses the following attributes: a table top capable of being widened as necessary, foot rests that will accommodate gaming accessories and a cord routing system.